


A Deer and Headlights in the Middle of the Street

by FloffyStorm



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: I don't know don't sue me, I really like this demon show, Other, Teen and up because Hazbin Hotel simply exists, shut the up, yes the title is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloffyStorm/pseuds/FloffyStorm
Summary: Alastor is part deer, right? And in his time, cars were barely coming out, so...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	A Deer and Headlights in the Middle of the Street

An afternoon of getting more supplies before any more demons were tiring. At least some benefits came out of having Alastor do the shopping since he somehow doesn't pay more than a dime. After a great deal of work, Charlie sat down on one of the sofas in the main room aside from the lobby.

At least Alastor and his... minions? Lackeys? Charlie liked to think Niffty and Husk as Alastor's family or at least friends, anyhow, were making themselves feel at home. Husk was offered a room at one point but said he was used to-and liked- sleeping behind bar counters.

Niffty was also offered a room, but said she didn't prefer anything that wasn't inspected by "the health people". Niffty was always seen around Alastor at least, so Charlie didn't have to worry about her cleaning anything unwanted. Funny enough, one time Charlie asked her to clean Angel's room. She did, but came back out and said no.

Leaning back, Charlie huffed. Angel was no help, saying that it "wasn't right that he, an occupant at the hotel, had to work". Thinking about it, Charlie thought it made sense. She was glad that she didn't ask further.

At least Vaggie was the most helpful and even convinced Charlie to lighten her load and sit down. Charlie did guess that paying bills, taxes, creating fliers, creating ads, paying for the ads, finishing the website, logs and other internet usage was a lot for one demon. At least she got half of it done, Vaggie offered to do the rest. 

After a hectic morning of trying to get everything done on time, at least the Afternoon was a calm one. Vaggie had come in and sat next to her, Angel Dust even came down and sat on the opposite couch. Husk was still manning the counter but was near enough to talk to from the sofas. Niffty was cleaning the walls.

Weirdly, Alastor was not back yet, even though Charlie sent him to get the normal groceries. That was several hours ago, so Charlie wondered if she should go find him.

"Honestly, Charlie, you need to rest. Everything’s probably fine." Vaggie tried to urge her to stay.

"He probably killed a man." Husk offered, shrugging and then downing cheap booze.

"Or he's killing a man," Niffty added, wiping the counter each time Husk lifted his drink.

"Or he's-" Angel stared, but Charlie knew what he was going to say and interrupted.

"Still, I should go see if he... did any of that." She started towards the door, and upon opening it, she confusedly stared at the street.

Along the street was the worst traffic Charlie ever saw. One lane completely empty, occasionally the impatient driver, and the other filled with cars. Charlie looked down the street, it went on and on. Vaggie stood beside her, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I guess a streetlamp fell, maybe." Charlie smiled, then started down the sidewalk. Vaggie, Angel, and Niffty followed. Husk was busy taking a nap, that's what he said anyway.

As they went down the countless cars, each driver was angrier and angrier. Eventually, they saw the end of traffic, and across the street, the grocery store where Alastor was sent. Worried something was wrong, or worse, Charlie walked a bit quicker. Instead of something wrong, she found something that was confusing. 

In the middle of the street next to two dropped bags of food items, was the Radio Demon himself. His eyes were radio dials, his smile wide. Headlights illuminated him, making him appear frightening and looked like he could kill.

Charlie was about to walk across the street when Vaggie grabbed her arm. "It's not safe to just walk across the road, Charlie.”

Angel responded for Charlie. "Both lanes are occupied, and uh, the driver doesn't look like he's gonna run over a top demon." He pointed at the driver, who was frozen in fear.

Vaggie huffed, then let go of Charlie. Before Charlie reached Alastor, Niffty zoomed ahead and started bouncing around the Radio Demon.

"Hey, are you alright? You okay? Is something wrong?" The energetic one-eyed demon said.

"I don't think he's responding," Charlie told her, then raised an arm to Alastor.

Waving it in front of the deer demon, who had no response, made Charlie think. If Alastor was a deer demon, then...

"Hey Niffty," Charlie turned to the small bouncing demon. "Can you cover those headlights?"

"Sure!" Niffty zoomed to the car but didn't cover the headlights. Instead, she broke the window and gave the driver a near heart attack. She reached into the car and turned the headlights off, then cleaned the broken glass from the pavement.

Almost instantly, Alastor's eyes were their normal half-lidded red. His smile was calm and he turned to Charlie. 

"Why, Charlie! What're you doing here?" Alastor said while snapping his fingers and he had both grocery bags in hand.

Charlie opened her mouth to say what happened, but at Alastor's tone, it was obvious he was acting like nothing happened on purpose. Instead, she had to come up with a different answer.

"I-I was out for a walk..." She answered, then turned around to Vaggie, Niffty, and Angel, and beckoned them to continue walking down the street like nothing happened.


End file.
